


Loving Can Hurt

by captndevil



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Klaroline AU Week, Klaroline AU Week 2016, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captndevil/pseuds/captndevil
Summary: Klaus and Caroline are both students at college, and after months of flirting, they finally get together. However, Klaus is very possessive, so what will happen when he learns that Caroline has scored the part in a major musical, and that she has to kiss another man? AU/AH. 2 Parts.





	1. Girls Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> so, angie sent me this a while back when i was asking for prompts and i'm just now getting to it. woops, i suck. sorry? anyways here it is and i hope that you all manage to like this one. and of course nsfw because smut. also, this got wayy too long, so i'm splitting it into two parts. two parts, i swear. no more!
> 
> based on this prompt: "we're at a halloween frat party and just broke up a month ago and i miss you and I just picked this costume because it was cheap at goodwill i swear not because i know that it's your kink and now you're looking at me like you want to eat me and i'm totally down with that tbh"
> 
> \- shauna! xo

 

Caroline had been dreading going to this party for almost a month now, because it meant that she'd have to face Klaus, and honestly, she'd been doing all too well at avoiding him. Excellent, really.

He'd stormed out on her just over three weeks ago, and she'd managed to avoid him ever since. She hadn't even seen him once, and she was really thankful for that, because she didn't want to see him. Not after everything that had happened. Sure, she knew that he was an asshole, but he'd never been like that with her, and to find out that he was just like the rest hurt to say the least.

It had all started when she'd managed to land a role in a musical which she was over the moon with because, um, hello, drama major here. It was a big role, too. A main part, and she was beyond excited.

Klaus was happy too, for her. For a short while.

That soon changed, however, when he learned what the play was about, and more importantly who she was playing.

She can almost still remember their fight, and how he'd stormed out, and how she hadn't heard from him since.

 _She'd had a busy day at college, and by the time she gets home, she's so exhausted. Honestly, she just wants to collapse in her bed, with Klaus. Perhaps he can help_ destress _her. She knows that he should be home, because he'd had the day off, and she knew he was meeting with Elijah that morning, but that should have been done by now._

_So, she's surprised when she walks in to find Klaus sat on the black, leather sofa with his back to her. His shoulders were stiff, and she had the feeling that he was angry, from the rage she could feel radiating from him in waves._

_"Klaus?" She asks hesitantly, as she closes the door behind her._

_She assumes something happened when he met his brother this_ morning, _because he and Elijah never did get along all too well. Something to do with his childhood, that Caroline had learned not to ask about._

_"Caroline," he mutters, though her name is almost muttered with disdain._

_Her brow furrows, as she walks further into the room, biting her lip as she watches his muscles clench when he jumps up off the sofa and turns around to see her. His blue eyes are uncharacteristically dark, and there's a hardness in them that she hasn't seen for a long while._

_"Is everything okay?" she asks, her tone soft._

_She's learned she's needed to be that way with_ him, _when he's upset. He seems to get very defensive, quite quickly too, and she knows how quickly it can escalate._

_"Of course," he says, though it's muttered between clenched teeth, and his jaw is tight. "Why wouldn't it be?"_

_She sighs deeply, when his head twists to the side, clearly wanting to prolong this conversation._

_"Come on, Klaus," she sighs. "I'm exhausted and I really can't be bothered with this tonight, so why don't you just tell me what's wrong and we can talk like adults?"_

_His eyes narrow suddenly, as he takes a step towards her._

_"Are you calling me a child?"_

_She ignores that comment, as she takes a move towards him. Her hands reach for his face, her thumb rubbing up against his cheek, and she smiles_ slightly, _when he seems to relax in her hold, his blue eyes softening even if just slightly._

_"What's wrong?" she asks, her voice softer than before._

_But all of a sudden, he seems to come back to himself, and he removes her hands from his face, his lips pressing tightly together as he presses them not so softly, back by her sides._

_"When were you going to tell me that you had a love interest in this play you are participating in?"_

_That, she was not expecting._

_"Um, what?"_

_He repeats himself, though his eyes avoid her face._

_"When were you going to tell me?" he asks._

_Her eyebrows push together, and her lips press together, as she contemplates that, because honestly, she has no idea what is going on._

_"I'm not sure I understand," she says slowly._

_"Or were you just going to hide it from me, until I saw that play of yours?"_

_Caroline's not sure she likes his tone, as he stares down at her with betrayal in his eyes, his chest heaving, having clearly worked himself up, and she vaguely wonders how long he's been like this, and how long he's been thinking about this._

_She decides to humour him, for now, and maybe she'd have to kick his ass later, for all that._

_"Yes, Klaus," she sighs. "I do have a love interest in the play. I'm not sure I see why you care, though. It is my job. I'm acting."_

_"So you shall be kissing another man over and over?"_

_And Caroline suddenly sees where this is going._

_She sighs heavily, as she takes a step back from him._

_"It's called acting, Klaus," she sighs again. "It's not like I'm cheating on you, and it's my major. Drama._

_You knew that I was going into_ acting, _and that my job would one day entail this, it was just a matter of time."_

_His eyes seem to darken further, and he takes a step towards her once more. She retreats slightly. She feels as though a little distance between them would be a good idea, right now, anyway._

_"I never thought I'd have to see you fawning over other men," he hisses out between clenched teeth._

_Caroline snorts, rolling her eyes, though she feels a feeling of rage churning in her stomach because it sounds awfully like he's accusing her of something, which she_ does not appreciate because she's been nothing _but faithful to Klaus._

_"I am not fawning over anyone," she says, her tone a careful warning._

_"But you will be kissing them," he says firmly, in response, and Caroline has a feeling that he's awfully close to yelling._

_"I will be kissing my love interest, as my character," Caroline tells him, though her eyes narrow. "As stated, because I will be acting."_

_Klaus takes a long stride over to her, and she watches as his head tips to the side, clearly contemplating her. She's more than confused when he suddenly reaches out to tangle a hand in her blonde locks, and his thumb strokes her cheek as he combs his fingers through her hair._

_"No."_

_Caroline blinks at that._

_"Excuse me?"_

_Klaus shrugs._

_"I said no, you will not be kissing anybody else, other than me, your boyfriend. It may not have meant much to you, but when you came to me, you vowed to be mine, and that required, only being mine, which you damn well knew."_

_Caroline is speechless for a long few moments as she stares up at him, her jaw dropping open, as her eyes widen, almost comically._

_Honestly, she's_ at _complete disbelief that he's actually saying this, that he's actually asking this of her because yeah, sure, she knew Klaus, and she knew who Klaus was before they started dating, and she knew how possessive he could be. But she never thought that he'd actually ask her to quit her career._

_And that's when she feels rage surging throughout her._

_Her eyes narrow suddenly, her eyes forming a glare as she stares up at him in rage. Her lips press together, and her jaw clenches as she tries to calm herself, will herself into not yelling back at him, but it's not much help._

_Suddenly, their little fight has turned into a_ full blown _screaming match, and honestly, she's not sure why or even when it started._

_"Excuse me?" Caroline practically screeches. "You cannot ask me that, Klaus!"_

_Klaus' face is suddenly millimetres away from his, his blue eyes glaring down at hers._

_"Looks like I just did, sweetheart," he spits out at her. "And if you were so happy with me, as you mention oh so often, you would not need another."_

_Caroline almost splutters at that._

_"Need another? Klaus, crawl out of that hole, I do not need another. It is my job, the one I've been working so hard for, pretty much all of my life, and you know that, and I'm_ nearly _, there. Many jobs for me in the future will probably involve me having a love interest, but that's exactly what they are. Jobs. It's called acting, and it's my career!"_

 _Her voice is loud by now and she's no doubt that the neighbours can hear them, but she's beyond caring at this_ point, _because something needs to get through to this idiot that she's not going to back down._

 _Klaus' face is still close to hers, and an animalistic growl escapes her lips, at the look he's giving_ her, _because he's almost looking at her as though she's betrayed him, and that's completely unacceptable. She's the one who has the right to be pissed here._

_When Klaus speaks up again, his voice is low, and firm, and it's almost a warning, "Caroline-"_

_"What?" she snaps back. "I don't tell you how to do your job, and I'm not going to pause my career for you. If you don't like it," she pauses, and her voice turns much softer, as her eyes flash back up to his face, "You know where the door is."_

_Klaus' eyes flicker to her right, where the door is, and she almost expects him to walk straight through it, but he doesn't. He looks back at her, with those big blue eyes of his, and before she knows it, his lips are on hers, moving roughly against hers. It barely lasts a second, before she gasps loudly, at the shock of it, and she pulls back from him, harshly._

_Her own eyes are wide, as she stares up at him, for a second, completely blown away by his response._

_Suddenly, she groans, low in her throat, and then she's gripping_ on to _the lapels of his black, leather jacket, and pulling him back towards her forcefully, and pressing her lips against his, roughly. Klaus responds almost immediately, his lips too soft against hers, and his tongue flicks out against her bottom_ lip, _until she's opening up for him, and his tongue_ presses _into the hot cave of her mouth._

 _He groans into her, and his right arm travels around_ her, _until his palm is pressed against the bare skin of her back, underneath her yellow tank top._

_She pushes him away from her, suddenly, and his lips detach from hers, as he stumbles backwards until he stumbles back against the couch, and she's in his lap not a moment later._

_"Not a word," she tells him, her tone still hard, as her eyes stare down at him. "You mess everything up when you talk."_

_Her tank top is the first to come off, and she groans when his mouth immediately goes for her breasts, his lips pecking the swells of her breasts softly, and she barely feels his hand feeling up her_ back, _before her bra is removed and thrown across the room. Then, Klaus' mouth closes around her left nipple with a groan, as his_ right hand _closes around the neglected one._

_Caroline groans, her head falling back at the sensation, and her hips shift on his lap, feeling him hard, and ready beneath her._

_Her fingers entangle in his blond locks, and she pulls his head back forcefully._

_"Clothes. Off. Now," she gets out between gritted teeth, her eyes dilated with lust as she stares down at him._

_He obeys, and once they're bare, she's sinking down onto him, her back arching when his left arm travels down her back, his touch rough from his_ artist _hands, helping her to ride him, as her pulls her down roughly to meet the motions of her hips._

_"Klaus," she groans, long and hard, her hair hanging off her shoulders, as she shifts her hips, her head tilting backwards._

_And she almost chokes when she finds the right angle._

_Yess. Right there._

_She thinks the words are said out loud but she's not too sure, but Klaus must decide for her, because he's suddenly got a thumb on her clit, rubbing rough circles around where they're joined._

_"That's it," she hears his rough voice, his lips moving up her throat, (and she just knows that he's going to leave a mark for_ days), _until he can suck that damn spot behind her ear that gets it going. "Come for me, love."_

 _She does, and he's barely two thrusts_ behind, _before he's coming too, drawing his own climax from him._

_He lets go with a groan, and he slumps against her, as she relaxes with a sigh._

_She barely waits a few minutes, before she's moving up from him, detaching herself, as she stumbles around the room, looking for her clothes._

_"This doesn't change anything," she tells him, with her back turned, as she shrugs into her jeans. "You can stay, and accept my career, or you walk out of that door right now."_

_She doesn't turn back around but she hears a loud huff, followed by the rustle of clothing_ _before she hears the door slam._

_He leaves._

_And he doesn't come back._

_(Caroline also cries herself to sleep that night._

-/-

So, when Halloween rolls around, Bonnie practically drags her out of the house in search of costume, apparently irritated by her moping about.

"I don't care, Caroline," Bonnie says, with her judgy big eyes. "You are coming to Kol's party tonight. It isn't good for you, all this moping about, so we're going to find you a costume, and then we can go to this party, and get drunk. Maybe you'll even find someone you like."

Yeah, that part was debatable, but she agrees, nonetheless.

What Caroline didn't take into account, however, was that it was Halloween morning, and that pretty much all of the costumes would be gone. There is one left, however, but it's one that she really doesn't want to consider. Little Red Riding Hood. Apparently, she doesn't have much choice in the matter, because Bonnie is already picking it up and walking over to pay for it.

Caroline grits her teeth, but she goes along anyway.

The costume may or may not remind her of Klaus, and the conversation they'd had just a few short weeks ago.

He'd been asking her for a particular kink of his, when he'd seen a costume in a shop window, that he wanted to play out, but she'd been hesitant. After some encouraging on his part, she'd almost been close to caving, but then, they'd broken up. Sort of. And she hadn't heard from him since.

She sighs, heavily, as she and Bonnie reach the top of the queue.

Besides, it wasn't like she'd actually bump into Klaus at this party, was it?

And even if she did, it was going to be a big party, she was sure she could manage to avoid him.

(Boy, how wrong she was.)

-/-

Bonnie doesn't go to the party with her. She and Kol are on in their on-off again relationship, though Caroline's long since stopped keeping track with those too. You could never know, and Kol was about as unpredictable as they get. So, Caroline goes with Katherine, who is also recently single, and honestly, even she knows that the two of them look hot as hell.

Katherine goes as a vampire, though the only reason you can tell is the fangs, and the blood splattered all over her clothes. Katherine had decided on a short black dress, with a pair of tall, black stilettos, emphasising her tanned legs.

Though, Caroline supposes she can't speak all that much. The costume she'd got was short to say the least. The skirt was very short, and red, and hugged her thighs enticingly, showing off her long legs, and the long red boots screamed sex on legs. The tight, short shirt was made even tighter by the dark corset, that showcased her cleavage very nicely, if she did say so herself.

And so did every other man that passed her, if the leering looks she got were any indication. She smirks at that.

Because she is single and free, so she's pretty much as free as anything, to do what she wants. If that included a one night stand tonight, to get Klaus off of her mind, then so be it. Katherine had been encouraging her to do so for the past few days, anyway.

Speaking of her ex-boyfriend, she's been doing particularly well at avoiding him so far.

That changes, however, when Katherine drags her to the bar.

"Come on, Care," she almost wines. "I see Elijah."

"Bu-"

Caroline is too late, because she's suddenly at the bar, feeling extremely like a third wheel, as Katherine flirts with Elijah, practically seated on his lap. At least, she's got a free drink out of it, she supposes.

"Brother."

Caroline's head snaps up, at the familiar tone, and she can almost feel her eyes start to water at it, because the pang of hurt she feels at his leaving just seems to come rushing back. Her head twists, just in time to see Klaus arriving, and he looks as handsome as always, even if he's lacking a costume.

Klaus is dressed in his usual outfit. A dark, grey henley hugging his torso in a way that makes Caroline bite her lip, dark jeans, and his blond curls styled in a way that makes him look as though he's just rolled out of bed, in a hot, messy way.

Caroline doesn't speak, and she doesn't look at him. Her head twists so that she can face Katherine, her body angled in that way, so that Klaus can have her back. See how he likes it, she thinks, in a slightly petty way.

Katherine's gaze is sympathetic, and her eyes are uncharacteristically soft, before her hands reach forward to curve around one of Caroline's, as she drags her to the left slightly.

"Come on," she murmurs, quiet in the loud music vibrating throughout the frat house. "Let's get you a drink."

She nods, gratefully, and they're about to go, before she feels a hand on her shoulder. She grimaces at the familiar touch, and she knows she's caught. Pressing her lips together and clenching her jaw, she turns around, already realised her fate. As predicted, Klaus is waiting there, a small smile on his face.

"Caroline," he breathes.

She tries her best to smile, though she knows it looks as false as it feels.

"Klaus," she mutters.

His smile seems to loosen slightly, but his eyes are bright as he stares down at her. Honestly, she wants to look away, but she can't. His stare always was hypnotising, and it so seems that fact hasn't changed. Not in the slightest.

She hears a cough, and their staring contest is broke, as Elijah appears in her view, though his gaze isn't directed at her.

"Katherine," Elijah murmurs. "May I have this dance?"

Always so formal, Caroline muses inwardly.

Feeling a tug to her hand, Caroline's head twist to find Katherine staring at her, her eyebrows raised, and her dark eyes, so full of concern. Caroline nods immediately, as though to say that she can go, because she's not going to stop her.

Just because Caroline's about to have a crappy night, doesn't mean that Katherine had to, too.

"It's fine," Caroline tells her, as she leans in towards her, faking a hug.

Katherine grins, and Caroline watches as she joins Elijah, almost dragging him out to the dance floor. Caroline's almost got away from Klaus, realising that she never got that elusive drink that she needs. She's thinking vodka is the good way to go tonight, considering that she's sure she's not getting any, now that she's seen Klaus, and honestly, all she feels is depressed.

Klaus is suddenly in her view again, and he's staring at her like he wants to eat her. On any other day, she's quite sure she'd let him, but she's pissed now. She knew she should not have wore this dress, not after that he'd told her that he wanted her, dressed as Red Riding Hood, spread out on his sheets.

"Caroline," he repeats again, his voice a quiet murmur. "May I get you a drink?"

She debates denying him, and she debates screaming at him, because how dare he. How dare he, just show up like this in the middle of the Halloween party that he knows she's been waiting for forever, and talk to her like nothing had ever happened. However, Caroline realises that she doesn't want to cause a scene, so she begrudgingly agrees.

"I suppose," she allows, as she twists around and walks to the bar, knowing he's already behind her, and if she adds an extra sway to her hips, that's nobody's business but her own.

She's at the bar before him, and thankfully to her costume, she's pretty much the first to get served.

"Vodka cranberry, please," she requests, because she completely needs that drink.

She feels Klaus, not a moment later, as he takes a seat beside her. Pointedly, she ignores him, as she gazes out at the crowd, as couples dance with each other.

It's almost awkward between the two of them, the silence that transpires, but Caroline will take this over having to deal with his asshole self, until she can escape, and never have to deal with him again. After all, he didn't have a problem with doing that before.

"You look lovely tonight, Caroline," she hears, and when her head snaps up once more, she finds that he's closer than she expected he would be.

She scoffs in reply, her eyes rolling, and she folds her arms over her chest, pointedly ignoring him.

She hears a loud sigh.

"Are you going to ignore me all night?" He asks.

She answers, but she doesn't look at him.

"Considering you've been doing it very well for the past month, I guess it's my turn," she snips.

"You haven't exactly reached out yourself, Caroline," he reminds her, and her body twists so she can face him, her eyes forming glares.

"And I wasn't the one that walked away, and never looked back," Caroline mutters, almost underneath her breath.

The look she gets in reply makes her skin crawl.

"Noted," Klaus gets out between clenched teeth, before he suddenly stands, and Caroline thinks that she'll get what she wanted, and she'll be alone, after all. Hallelujah. That seems to be dumbfounded, when Klaus twists back to her, with an eyebrow raised.

She hisses underneath her breath.

"What?" she snaps.

"May I have this dance, Caroline?" He repeats his brother's words from earlier that were said to Katherine, and honestly, she is going to say no, until she hears her name said by somebody else.

She finds Tyler Lockwood, grinning at her, with a drink in his hand, and god knows, she doesn't want to deal with that. So she agrees to the dance, sighing the entire time. Besides, it would only be one dance. Right?

"Okay," Caroline sighs, though she ignores his waiting hand, as she storms passed him.

Klaus' arm curls around her forearm, and he pulls her into him with a soft smile. He brings her arms up around his neck, encouraging her hands to curl around him, as his own arms wrap around her waist, pulling her more firmly into him. Caroline bites her lip, at the familiar position, and she lets out a sharp breath, as she purposefully looks away from him.

"Are you going to look at me?" The words are no more than a whisper, pressed against her ear, as Klaus leans further into her, his lips pressing against her cheek.

Caroline manages to pause, pull her face back slightly, and her eyes are hard, as she looks up at him, gulping loudly.

"There," she tells him, her lips pressing together. "I'm looking at you."

"Not like you use to," Klaus counters.

Her teeth grind at that, and she tries to bite back a nasty retort.

"Not like I use to before you walked out on me for wanting to have a career, you mean?" She asks, her tone hard. "There's a reason for that."

She feels his grip tighten for a few moments, before he seems to relax again.

"I know," he murmurs, and he sounds sad, so she avoids his gaze again, because she knows if she looks up, she'll be pretty close to caving, and she deserves better. She does, she knows that, and he isn't the only one that's hurting.

And they didn't have to, neither of them. He was the reason why the both of them were hurting, and she would feel nothing for him.

"I know," he repeats again, his voice soft, as he continues to twirl them along.

Their dance is too slow for the beat of the song, but Klaus doesn't seem to care, as they sway softly, and she doesn't really, all that much. It's nice to pretend everything is okay, if even for a little while. So, she lets him sway her, until the next song begins, and she ignores the nagging feeling that she should be pulling away.

Really, she should know better than to pull away, and look into his eyes, but apparently she doesn't. His eyes are bluer than she's see them, and so soft.

"I'm sorry," he tells her, pulling her closer to him if that's even possible. "I'm sorry for everything. For what I said, for what I asked." A pause. "I shouldn't have even asked you of that. That was my own insecurities, and I sincerely apologise. You were right. It is not right for me to come between you and your dreams, because you would never do that to me, and I do want to be supportive, because I love you. I do," he insists, when her gaze becomes disbelieving.

She looks up at him, her head tilting to the side, and when the song ends, she takes a very obvious step back.

"You're too late," she tells him firmly. "You're way too late. You've ignored me for weeks, and you walked out on me. When you promised you never would, so this is your fault, Klaus."

She takes another step back, before she turns around, and she's gone with a breeze.

(This time, it's her who doesn't look back.)

 


	2. Arguments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, here part two is. kind of quick for me but i really wanted to get it up for klaroline au week, and i managed to say yay! anyways, this is the second part. also, i lied and there will be another part, oops. i hope you all enjoy this one!
> 
> \- shauna! xo

 

Caroline's not quite sure what she expects when she walks away from Klaus, and she should have known better than for him to actually leave her alone, but sue her, because she did. Her heels are quiet in the large club, with the loud music blaring through, and she doesn't hear Klaus on her heels, following her.

Not until she manages to get into next room, that is.

She can sense him, before she can hear him, too.

She sighs loudly, though she doesn't face him, as she keeps her back to him, her hands resting down on the black table, dropping her clutch.

"I thought we said everything that needed to be said," she hears herself speak up, before she even wills herself to talk.

"You're the one that did the talking," Klaus points out. "I still have a lot that needs to be said."

Caroline huffs, as she turns around and her arms cross over her chest, her eyes blazing, as she stares up at her ex-boyfriend.

"What?" Caroline hisses. "Then, please, speak."

Klaus almost looks amused, and he raises an eyebrow as his gaze flits over her form.

"Quite hostile," he muses.

Caroline grits her teeth in response, and she wills herself not to snap at him.

"Well, there's a reason for that," Caroline points out, rather unnecessarily in her opinion, because he knows what happened so what the hell should she want to talk to him right now?

Klaus seems to sombre up after that, his back straightening as he stares intensely at her, his blue eyes almost smouldering. His lips press together firmly into a straight line, his dimples disappearing, and she sighs at the almost sad look she finds there, because she absolutely doesn't have time for pitying Klaus crap right now.

"So it appears," Klaus murmurs, and he seems to hesitate.

Caroline rolls her eyes.

"Well," Caroline grits out. "Where's this so called explanation you need to give? Because all I'm currently hearing is stalling, and quite frankly, I can not stand the sight of you right now, and I'd really like not to see you ever again."

She watches as he closes off, his eyes closing briefly, before they flash open again and she sees how his jaw ticks, the way he grits his teeth.

Caroline's had enough though and her hand rests over her hip, as she taps her heel impatiently. Her right eyebrow raises, and her lips part slightly.

"Very well," Klaus returns, and then, "I'm sorry."

Caroline rolls her eyes once more, and she sighs heavily in impatience.

"You've mentioned that," she says dryly.

"It doesn't change the fact that I sincerely apologise for my actions," Klaus buts in, his tone soft, and his eyes intense, as they stare down at her as though he really wants her to believe him.

Her eyes narrow slightly, her head tipping to the side.

"Will that be all?" she asks.

"No," Klaus says, almost slowly. "That will not be all."

"Then, what?" Caroline hisses, fed up of the conversation. "What else could you possibly want?"

"Want I want," he says, pronouncing the words carefully as he steps forward, as though he's being careful not to spook, or scare her away, "is to have you back in my arms."

She's shocked at that, though she's not sure why, because why else would he be apologising to her?

She rolls her eyes, sighing.

"Klaus-"

"I love you," he buts in suddenly, cutting off whatever she was about to say. "Whether you believe my apology or not. That is true. I do love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anybody, and I should not have reacted in that manner. I was just-" he cuts himself off, sighing almost frustratedly as he runs a hand through his blond locks, taking a step backwards. "I guess I was jealous," he says slowly, "and I should have trusted you, after all we've been through together. I know that. I do trust you, honestly, I do, but-"

Caroline cuts in, when she recovers.

"But you didn't trust me," she raises an eyebrow, her voice coming out almost bitter.

Klaus looks frustrated, as though she shouldn't be focusing on that part of the statement, but she does, and she's just as irritated.

"I should have," is what Klaus says.

"Yes, you should have," Caroline snaps back.

"I'm sorry," he says, and even she can see that his eyes are full of regret and sincerity.

"Yeah," Caroline sniffs, as her eyes meet his. "So am I."

He takes another careful step towards her, his eyes just as soft, but she takes a step backwards at the action, because she has a feeling that if she's close enough to breathe him in, she'll forgive him straight away and this is something she's determined to remain strong on.

Taking a deep breath in, her eyes dart towards the door.

"I should probably go, see if I can find Katherine," she murmurs, avoiding his eyes.

Klaus does no such thing, and he takes another step towards her.

"Left with Elijah, not too long ago," he tells her. "I doubt you'll get a hold of her now."

"Right," Caroline nods, though she supposes at least one of them could have some fun tonight. "I should be getting home then, it's getting late."

Klaus' eyes are still amused as he gazes down at her, an eyebrow raised.

"It's not even midnight yet, sweetheart," he points out.

"Yeah, well, it beats hanging out here with you," she mutters, side stepping him.

There's a hurt look in his eyes, as she tries not to feel anything for the man in front of her.

"Caroline," he pleads.

She whirls around, a blur of anger, as her eyes blaze up.

"No," she hisses. "I stayed to hear your so called apology for essentially calling me a whore, with you wanting to get back together, and I refusing to. That's called a break up, so excuse me for not wanting to spend time with my ex-boyfriend."

Klaus' temper seems to flare up at that, and he steps forward.

"Ex?"

Caroline raises an eyebrow in response.

"Yes, ex. That's what happens when two people stop seeing each other."

He glares, "I never called you a whore."

"Might as well have," she mutters.

He seems to hesitate slightly.

"I apologised for that," Klaus says.

"And apologies don't make everything go away," Caroline says, her hands waving in exasperation. "I need time."

His eyebrows furrow, as though the thought had just occurred to him.

"Okay," he says, almost softly. "Time, I can give that to you."

Caroline nods, but she doesn't say anything else.

His tongue swipes over his bottom lip, as he gestures out to the exit.

"So, may I escort you home?" He asks.

Caroline briefly wonders where this eery of calm has come from, and she finds herself no longer angry, too. Well, if one walk home from him will encourage him to leave her alone, then she's sure that can be arranged.

"And of the record, I know you don't owe me anything," Klaus continues when she doesn't answer. "But I'd feel better if I know you got home safely."

So, she finds herself agreeing.

"Okay," she even smiles at him, as they walk out of the room.

-/-

Caroline lives a fair walk away from the club, but she doesn't mind all that much. The cool air breeze is almost nice, and she enjoys the silence as Klaus walks beside her, though she can feel the tension rolling off of him in waves. The breeze becomes almost too much for her, however, in the small red dress she's wearing, and the tall black heels don't do much to warm her legs.

She feels a material settle over her shoulders, and she looks up, startled, to find Klaus' eyes staring down at her, in almost concern, but he shrugs her stare off.

"You looked cold," he muttered, almost embarrassed, and it was his jacket, she realised.

She tries not to smile.

"Thank you," she murmurs.

He smiles.

A few moments later, they come to a stop outside of her apartment block building, and she stalls slightly.

"Thank you," she says again, and she shrugs slightly, her hand reaching up to take his coat off, and hand it back to him.

He shifts slightly on his feet, his eyes flicking to her door entrance.

"I suppose I should bid you a good night," Klaus tells her.

She almost smiles at how eerily similar his behaviour is to when he'd said goodbye to her, way back when on their first date. Honestly, it felt like forever away.

"I suppose," she murmurs, and she takes a step forward to move away.

She is stopped, however, by Klaus' hand on her arm. She pauses, twisting back around to face him, to find his too blue eyes staring down at her in what she knows is determination. For what, she has no idea.

"I'm going to fight for you," he declares suddenly. "I'm going to fight for us. I know you want space right now, and I will give that to you. I know I made a colossal mistake, but this isn't the end of us. It can't be, because you're the love of my life, and we're meant to be together."

She doesn't know what to say to that, and her eyes widen slightly.

He smiles slightly, his head tipping to the side.

"So, I'm going to say goodnight to you, and I'll see you soon."

Her eyes flick up to his, and he bends to her, his lips brushing against her cheek softly, and lingering slightly, tickling against her skin. Her breath catches and she gulps loudly, at how close he is. They haven't been this close since-

"Goodnight, Caroline," he whispers, his accent curling around the words deliciously, before he pulls away and walks away from her without another word.

She's left speechless and stuttering at the sight of him, just once more.


	3. Rehearsal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i'm kind of hoping to get this one finished as soon as possible so here it is, the heavily requested third part. also, sorry that i said the last chapter was the last one, i didn't mean to write that and there will be another part. anyways, i hope you all enjoy this one.
> 
> \- shauna! xo

 

The next day, Caroline decides to put Klaus out of her mind, completely, as she dresses for the first day of rehearsals for her big show, and she's almost excited, but there's still something nagging at the back of her mind. Shaking her head, she sighs slightly as she ties her hair back, staring back at herself in the mirror.

The producer had informed her that rehearsals would include a lot of dancing, and to dress comfortably so she had decided to go with a pair of black leggings, and a baggy white tank top that reached down to her mid thighs, with minimal makeup on her face, and her nails clear.

(It wasn't like she had anyone to impress. Not anymore.)

Rehearsal goes quickly, and she meets some new people. Her costar is nice enough, but he almost seems bland, and her mind keeps racing back to Klaus and the oath he'd pretty much made last night. As it turns out, she doesn't have to wait too long to see him either.

She's walking out of their, shrugging into her parka, when she catches him waiting for her.

He's propped against the wall with one of his legs bent, his arms folded across his chest, wrinkling his jacket and his lips are pressed tightly together, his eyes darting across as people walk out of the theater.

She startles at the sight of him.

"Klaus?"

He pushes off the wall with a grin, his lips curling upwards, and revealing his pearly whites.

"Hello, love," he murmurs, as he strolls over to her, stopping just short.

Her eyes narrow slightly, as she turns to face him.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

His tongue swipes over his bottom lip, as he seemingly hesitates, before he takes another step towards her.

"I wanted to see you," he eventually settles on, avoiding meeting her eyes.

Caroline raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow at that, but she's not mad. Not really. She had a lot of time to reflect on Klaus and their relationship last night, and honestly, a lot of her anger towards him has evaporated.

After all, she knew what Klaus was like when they'd first started dating. She knew that he was possessive by nature, and sure, it hurt when he accused her of treating and that he didn't trust her, but it's the first time she's ever seen him look this apologetic, and he's looking at her, like she's his whole world.

However, Caroline refuses to cave that much, and that quickly.

"What happened to giving me space?" She asks, her lips pressing together.

He shrugs, his hands slipping into his front pockets as he peers up at her from beneath his lashes.

"I-uh, I wanted to talk to you." A pause. "About your play."

Caroline startles at that.

"You mean after the way you undermined me for wanted to take part in it?"

He fidgets slightly, his fingers twitching, as he tilts his head to meet her gaze.

"Yes."

When he doesn't elaborate, Caroline sighs heavily, shaking her head.

"So talk," she encourages with a nod of her head.

"Very well," he straightens his jacket, his fingers curling around the edges of the black material. "I wanted to apologise."

Caroline rolls her eyes.

"Two days in a row?" She asks, almost incredulously.

He smiles slightly, his dimples in full show.

"I know you're knew to this whole apology thing, but typically once is enough," she smiles, though it's not a particularly happy one.

"But this isn't an ordinary situation," Klaus returns. "And I want you to know that I'm serious, about you. About us."

Caroline huffs, her hands crossing over her chest.

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I want you to know that I support your career, and that I believe in you, because I do. I know you can do this, and I know you'll be extraordinary," he murmurs, though his eyes drop, almost like he's embarrassed. "So, I came to purchase a ticket, for the first night of your play. Your director was quite helpful."

She almost smiles at that.

(Almost.)

"You bought a ticket?"

She can't help the way her voice comes out almost high pitched. She's surprised, at that, because why would he do that?

He smiles, dimpling at her, as though he knows what she's thinking.

"Yes," he nods. "My mother came with me too. She's particularly fond of Wicked, and I believe some of her colleagues are too."

Her eyebrows furrow.

"You brought Esther with you?"

He chuckles quietly.

"Yes."

She looks up at him cautiously, because he's hiding something. She knows he is, but she doesn't know what. Her eyes narrow suddenly, and her lips press together, as her eyes rake over his face, trying to read him.

"And, what?" She almost demands.

"She got a ticket, too, as well as some of her other acquaintances. I know they're looking forward to it," another pause, and then, "They said that they would like to sponsor the play, after she heard who the director was. They've been searching for smaller companies in the Musical Arts department, new talent, or so she says, and your director has been known to be great, on his last few plays."

Caroline takes a moment, to let that settle.

"So there's going to a bunch of rich, snooty people there?"

He laughs loudly at that, shaking his head.

"I suppose so," he murmurs. "But you'll also have more money to do the production you so wish, and to get your name on the map. Act as wonderfully as I know you can, and some people from those big companies you dream of will offer you another sponsorship."

Her eyes are wide by the end of his speech.

"You- you did this," she realises. "You asked your mother to-"

He has a feeling that she's going to start blaming him for things he didn't do. He knows Caroline didn't like charity but that wasn't what this was, not at all. He shakes his head furiously.

"No, I didn't ask her to do anything," he insists. "I merely told her that you were in a play, and that you were attending rehearsals. She asked me who was directing it, and once I told her, she was determined to have a look for herself." He shrugs, "I suppose it just turned out for the best."

Not that she's sure how Klaus has figured out what play she is in, let alone where rehearsals were being held or when they were being held.

"Klaus, I-"

He shakes his head again, an almost sad smile on his face.

"Nevermind," he says. "You don't owe me anything. This is my way of showing you how sincere my apology is, and how much I believe in your capability to achieve your dreams. I just want to help it in any way I can, even if I didn't do much."

She's speechless, almost. Once more, at him. God, this was getting old.

He shrugs again, at the look on her face, and his eyes dart away from her face, lips twisting up into some sort of embarrassing smile, like the one you get when your mother kisses you in front of your friends.

"Nevermind," he repeats once more, and Caroline finds it adorable how nervous he seems, before he sidesteps her. "I just wanted to tell you, so you weren't suprised and you didn't come and attempt to barge down my door. Not that you aren't welcome," he suddenly backtracks, "Because I'd love to have you there. That goes without saying, obviously, but I understand that you may not be ready and-"

Caroline cuts him off with a smile, as she steps forward, her hands clenching around his.

"Klaus," she stops him, and he looks up at her to find her smiling up at him. "Thank you."

He dimples right back, though it's an actual genuine smile, not the smug smirk she was expecting.

"I just wanted to tell you that," he tells her, repeating himself once more, and she watches as he steps away from her with a small frown. "And I shall be on my way now. I'm sure you have your own plans today, too, and I did promise to give you the space you so desired."

One last smile, and his hands tuck into his pockets, as he starts to walk away.

He's barely got two steps in the other direction when she calls him back.

"Klaus?"

He spins back around, with a hesitant smile on his face.

She rolls her eyes at that.

"Do you, maybe, wanna go get a coffee? Or something?" She asks, her voice quiet. "I'm sure we're going to see each other around a lot. There's no reason that we can't be civil." As friends, she thinks inwardly, though she knows that the two of them could never just be that.

The smile she gets in reply is blinding.

"I would be delighted," he grins, and he's at her side in three long strides. "And I know just the place."

Of course he does.


	4. Coffee Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here part four is, even though i said it would be done in two parts. eh. writing is weird and i'm very incapable of writing one shots/drabbles. we should all know that by now. on the bright side, this one is nearly finished so i can focus on my other projects. anyways, hope you all like this one.
> 
> \- shauna! xo

As it turns out, the coffee place that Klaus knows isn't too far, so they walk, and it's nice, for the lack of a better term. There's a slight breeze out, and it's almost relaxing, as they walk, side by side, the air ruffling her hair slightly, and the quiet noise of people walking by fills in the silence between them.

Klaus keeps his hands to himself, his left hand tucked into his pocket, and it's strange, different. Caroline's not quite sure how she feels about it, but she knows it's what she needs, for them not to blur the lines here. Still, it doesn't stop the thoughts from going through her head that his arm should be wrapped around her waist, and she should be cuddled into his side, or at least holding his hand. She always did like the feel of his fingers weaving through hers, and she knows Klaus liked knowing that she was his, as they walked.

She tries not to let the silence get to her too much.

It's almost peaceful in a way, and it's not awkward, but she's never done too well with the quiet.

They've barely been walking for ten minutes when Klaus stops her with a smile, shooting her a small nod.

"Here," he murmurs.

Her head twists towards the sign in the small building only to furrow her eyebrows slightly.

"I know it doesn't look like much," Klaus is saying, "But they have the best coffees in town."

She smiles slightly.

"You've never taken me here before," she realises.

Klaus shrugs, looking almost bashful.

"I suppose we've never really gone out for breakfast, or coffee at all really."

And she supposes he has a point. They've mostly gone out for dinner, or for drinks, or to some high-end restaurant. Even to one of the many balls that Klaus' family throws, or a benefit or two. But never breakfast.

So, she nods, takes a deep breath in, and shoots him as genuine a smile as she's able.

He coughs quietly, and his left arm sweeps towards the cafe.

"Shall we go in?" He requests.

Her lips twist at the slight nervous tone his voice takes on, and she shakes her head, biting her lip to keep from grinning at him. It was such a change to see him this way. He was usually so confident, arrogant even. She wasn't really used to dealing with this Klaus.

"Of course," she allows.

That confidence soon comes back, however, and he holds his elbow out for her to take.

"May I?" he requests.

She snorts, rolling her eyes, but she doesn't deny him.

"You're such a dork," she tells him, even as she weaves her arm in between his.

He dimples in response.

(She knows, it isn't the first time that she's told him that before. She had in fact, on their first date, but it's true nonetheless, and his old-world manners, as she usually refers to them as, never fail to make her swoon.)

(Not that she'd ever admit that to him.)

-/-

The first thing that she includes in their totally not a coffee date but still a date is that there is some sort of story behind his eyes. He almost seems guarded as he regards her with that intense look of his, but it's one that she's not seen before, one she can't quite place.

Still, she smiles at him, as she orders a coffee (him a tea and god, if they were still a thing she'd tease him about how characteristically British he is but they're not and honestly, she's really uncertain about how the two of them stand and she doesn't want to start blurring the lines between what they are) and they take a seat in the corner table by the window.

Klaus' tongue swipes across his bottom lip as he hesitates briefly before he starts to talk.

"So," he breathes deeply, as he runs a hand through his hair. "How have you been?"

She almost frowns at the question, because how did they get here? To use small talk to actually have something to say.

He's nervous she realises, and it's almost adorable how far he seems to be going out of his way not to upset her.

"I've been," she wants to say happy, she does, but she knows it isn't true so she lets out a deep breath and she finally settles on "Busy. Katherine's barely left me alone, and rehearsals have just begun so I doubt that's going to slow down any time soon."

"Indeed," he murmurs, and he almost looks happy at her response.

What was he expecting, really?

She waits for him to speak again but he doesn't, and she sighs, her fingers uncurling from her coffee cup as she pushes it away from her slightly.

"Let's not do this, Klaus."

His head snaps up from his previous position where he was staring very intently at the table top. His eyes are slightly wide as he stares at her, as though she's caught him off guard.

She sighs at the look she finds, and shrugs slightly.

"No more than a month ago we were dating," she pauses slightly and her eyes flicker away for a moment before finding his again, "We were happy," she settles on. "There's no need for this awkwardness to remain between us. We were friends before, there's no reason why we can't go back to that."

And Klaus suddenly looks like she's punched him.

"Friends," he repeats.

She raises an eyebrow, her forehead crinkling slightly.

"Yeah, friends. You know, as in, when two people break up and they go to get coffee together? It's called an outing between friends," she tells him, and she tries very hard to keep the spite out of her voice but it's difficult because the hurt she'd felt when Klaus walked out on her without a word is still very fresh and it's not something she can forget very easily.

She hated that he had that kind of power over her.

"Our families our friends," she points out quietly, as an after thought, and it almost seems as though she's trying to convince herself that they shouldn't get back together at this point because he had hurt her and it sucked. "It would be rather inconvenient if we couldn't stand to be in the same room as each other."

He still doesn't say anything in reply, just stares her down, and she shakes her head, sighing again. Caroline crosses her arms over her chest, a loud huff escaping her.

"Come on, Klaus. What did you think this was?"

That seems to bring him out of it, with a smile that Caroline knows is the one he usually gives to his mother when she asks him if something is wrong and he says no but Caroline knows there is. She frowns in response.

"Nevermind," he murmurs, almost dismissively, though there's a look of sadness in his eyes that she finds she doesn't like. "Why don't you tell me about how your rehearsals have been going, hm?"

She smiles, even if it's because he's taking an interest in what she does, like he's never done before. She'll label it as personal growth.

So they talk, and they talk.

Caroline tells him all about her costars, and the director, and he promises that he'll get a ticket to see her first show, that he hadn't already got one yet, but her director has promised him the first one, as soon as they're all available. It turns out his mother had got a few, but only for her colleagues.

"It's your first big performance," he tells her, almost slowly, his eyes bright. "How could I not see how wonderful you will be and be there to see everyone else realise it too?"

She tries and epically fails to hide her grin.

(It's nice to know she has a fan at least.)

(Even if she knows, deep down, that it's more than that.)

"I suppose," she tells him slowly, "If you want to come, you are free to do so. It is a free country after all."

He dimples in reply and she smiles right back, even if she'll deny that she did so later.

(Maybe she still loves him, just a little.)


	5. First Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i feel like this chapter has taken me forever and a day to get out. ugh, university life takes over sometimes and with exams coming up after christmas, i doubt that is going to slow down anytime soon. anyways, i have managed to get this one out and for klaroline positivity week, so yay!
> 
> make sure you tell your fellow klaroline shipmates how much you appreciate them.
> 
> \- shauna! xo

 

The next time she sees Klaus is by complete accident, she thinks anyway, and it is the last place that she'd ever thought that she would see him.

It's on her first date after the two of them had broken up.

Bonnie had accused her of moping about, after her last not-a-date-coffee-date with Klaus (and she hadn't seen him since, despite what she'd originally thought), and it had officially been two and a half months since the two of them had broken up, so after much pressure from Bonnie, she'd finally agreed to get herself back out there. Bonnie had been far too enthusiastic and had offered to set her up on a date. Caroline isn't sure why, but she'd agreed. A decision she is quickly beginning to regret.

Not only is the guy a complete bore who talks far too much about himself and how hard it is to maintain his muscles, she didn't even find him that attractive.

Maybe it was his personality.

Or maybe it was just her.

Or perhaps it was the fact that when her head twisted up, her hands running through her perfect blonde curls as she tries to smile and laugh at the so not funny joke that (Marcus? she thinks), had told her, her eyes lock onto his.

Klaus' eyes.

Her own eyes widen, as she catches his eyes over her dates shoulders, her hand dropping to the table as she comes to terms with the fact that he's here.

Klaus is here. While she's on a date. With another man.

She's not quite sure what to make of it.

Her head turns slightly, to catch another woman on his arm, and her eyes widen a fraction more at the sight of the beautiful brunette she catches attached to him. Genevieve, she remembers briefly. The woman who he'd been working with, for little over a year now. The woman who Caroline knew had a thing for Klaus, and who she'd expressed concern over time and time again, but Klaus had reassured her with looks and kisses.

_"It's only you I see," is what he'd tell her, "No one else matters."_

_And she'd be content, to ignore the woman, with the way he had kissed her in his office, and the way the woman had glared at her._

But now, she feels rage simmering in her stomach, at the way Klaus' arm curves around her waist, and the way the brunette's lips press against his cheek, clearly giggling at something he'd said. Caroline has never been a particularly jealous person, but she can't doubt the feeling as she stares, her eyes narrowing into slits, as she glares at her ex-boyfriend.

It's that point what draws her up short.

Ex-boyfriend. He is her ex-boyfriend, and she doesn't have any strings attached to him anymore. Just like he doesn't have any control over her. Not anymore.

But, well, it certainly didn't take him long to move on now, did it? Even if he'd just promised her that he was willing to do whatever it took to get her back. She should have realised that he was full of empty promises.

So she does what she does best, she plasters a smile on her face as she faces her date once more, leaning forward as her hand curves around his.

"I know the dinner is almost over, but it doesn't have to be," Caroline gives him her best flirtatious grin, "How about we go get a drink? I know a good bar not too far from here," she continues, her eyes purposefully on his, as she flutters her eyelashes seductively.

She can feel Klaus' eyes on her, even as she smiles up at her date.

(Good. She hopes it hurts.)

He smirks right back at her, but it's wrong.

It's all wrong.

It's not paired with the dimples that she's come to adore.

But it's- it'll do. For tonight. And she's going to do what she promised herself she would do, either way. She's going to get over Klaus.

As Katherine put it, _"You can't get over a man, until you've had another on top of you."_

"It's like you read my mind," he murmurs, and his own eyes flicker over to the left. "Shall I request the check?"

Even if the way he spoke reminded her of Klaus (minus the accent), with the way he carefully pronounced the words, in that pretentious way that she did find adorable but it's all wrong. She finds she doesn't very much like it on over people.

But for tonight, she'll deal with it.

"I need to go powder my nose." She pauses. "I'll meet you at the exit?"

He nods once, and he stands as she does, his arm slithering around her waist, until his hand lasts firmly on her ass, giving her a small squeeze. She bites back an angry retort at the way her body is hers, and that he shouldn't objectify her, but she merely smiles (insulting her date is probably not the way to go forward).

She bites back an angry retort at the way her body is hers, and that he shouldn't objectify her, but she merely smiles (insulting her date is probably not the way to go forward), and steps back from him as quickly as she can. Her date doesn't seem to miss a beat.

"I'll meet you there," he grins.

And if she walks the long way around the restaurant, just to avoid seeing her ex-boyfriend and the way he seems to be very much into another woman, well, no one else has to know. Not even him.

(Yeah, she wasn't over him.)

.

He stares at her from across the restaurant, and it isn't long before her eyes catch his. He's fairly certain he sees the surprise in them, but it's soon followed by rage as her eyes drift to his left slightly, to see his companion. He's pleased to note that there's a hint of jealousy in her features, after weeks of indifference, but that happiness soon diminishes when he catches sight of her own companion.

She's on a date?

She was dating?

Since when?

He bites back an angry response, when he feels a tug to his arm and Caroline's eyes seem to close off from his slightly, as her lips press together and she stares back at the man she's with. He looks down at his own date, a smile pulling at his lips as he sighs.

"Ready, love?" he asks.

She smirks back, her hand travelling a bit lower than what was socially acceptable.

"Lead the way to our table, handsome," her voice trails lower, more seductive, though it was a far cry from Caroline's.

He finds himself agreeing as he tears his eyes away from Caroline's, his eyes focusing back on his dates.

"Right this way," he murmurs, guiding her with a hand pressed to her back, as he steers them towards the table.

(Even if he hoped it was Caroline in her place.)

.

It's later, much later, on in the evening when he inevitably finds himself staring in Caroline's directions and he grits his teeth, when he catches that glint in her eyes that used to be directed towards him, but was instead on another man. His anger only intensifies when he sees the other man's hand lay on her ass.

When he sees Caroline saunter away, towards the back of the restaurant (and yes, he does notice how she walks the long way around, if he didn't know any better, he'd assume that she was ignoring him), and he knows that this may be his last chance. He excuses himself from Genevieve, with a small smile.

"I'll be back," he says offhandedly, not looking back in her direction.

His strides soon catch up to Caroline, but he's not quick enough, before she ducks into the bathroom.

He presses his lips together as he waits for her (doesn't he always?), and he leans back against the wall impatiently. It really was time they talked. Talked properly, about them, because he couldn't go on like this.

A few minutes tick by and he starts to realise that Caroline must have seen him chasing her, so she's hiding out, but he's surprised, once again - always, when it comes to her - when she appears back.

"Oh," she startles at the sight of him slightly, before she shakes her head slightly. "Klaus, what are you doing here?"

He raises an eyebrow.

"Is this the part where we both pretend you weren't staring at me earlier?" he asks, almost amusedly.

She visually grits her teeth.

"Just like we pretend that you weren't glaring at me?" she bites back.

He takes an unsteady step back, his features hardening.

"Perhaps if you weren't on a date with another man," he hisses.

Caroline's lips press together, as she glares at him, and she marches right up to him until there is less than a few centimetres between them, though when she talks, her voice seems to be uncharacteristically soft.

"We're not together anymore, Klaus. You have no say over the people I spend time with, nor if I decide to go on a date," she pauses, her eyes flicker, and he thinks he's never seen her look so angry. "Just as, I have no say over the women you decide to go on dates with."

Her lips curl up at the end, as she glares at him, and he knows where it's coming from.

He sighs, "Caroline-"

"No," she hisses. "I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear your excuses, for going on a date with a woman a couple of weeks after you'd professed to loving me and wanting to get me back, and I most certainly don't want to hear your excuses for going on a date with the woman you promised me you'd never had a thing for."

His eyes seem to settle slightly, his eyes softening.

"Caroline," he sighs, again, shaking his head slightly. "It's not what you think, I promis-"

"I've heard enough of your promises lately. Don't you think?" she asks him, though he knows it's not a question at all.

He presses his lips together to keep himself from answering, and she scoffs, rolling her eyes.

"Typical," she mutters under her breath, and she pushes roughly past him, meaning to go back out to her date, he knows that, and it's that thought that spurs him into action.

He rushes forward, his fingers curling around her arm as he aims to stop her from leaving.

Her eyes heat up, as she glares up at him, trying to snatch her arm back.

"Klaus-"

He doesn't give her time to breathe, doesn't give her time to pause, as he spins her around until her back is pressed against the wall, and his lips come down on hers, not so softly either, taking her lips in quick, demanding strokes. Her arms fall to her sides, in shock, he assumes, but it doesn't take long before he feels her lips responding to his, and her arms are then travelling up, her fingers wrapping themselves into his hair, as she pulls the blond strands roughly between her fingers.

He groans against her mouth, the sounds vibrating.

Caroline responds in kind, her mouth opening automatically and his tongue delves into the hot, wet caves of her mouth. Her own groan presses into him, and his fingernails dig into her waist, as he pushes her more firmly against the wall, until he can reach down to wrap her legs around his waist, her heels digging into his ass. He groans pleasurably against her in response.

"Caroline..."

She doesn't answer, just continues kissing him roughly, as she grinds against him, from her limited position. One arm wraps around her waist, as his other reaches for her curls, pulling them softly, as she rocks against his already aching arousal.

He doesn't think he can take much more, he needs her.

He needs her naked, and underneath him now.

It's that thought that has him pulling away from her lips slowly, though his own lips never leave her skin. They follow down the curve of her slender neck, his teeth nibbling that spot behind her ear that he knows she likes, determined on leaving a mark.

"Come home with me," he presses against her, the words whispered into her ear.

He feels her shiver in his arms, as his breaths come out, almost panting, against her.

His right hand follows a path across her upper thigh, until he can feel the heat from her centre radiating, as he pauses at the edge of her panties and he pulls away from her, just enough so that he can see her eyes, her hips still pressed against his, a question in his own, blue eyes.

"Come home with me," he repeats, almost desperate.

She lets out a shaky sigh.

"Okay."


	6. New Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This one is pretty quick, huh? Sort of. Quick for me, anyways. Guess I was just feeling inspired. Thank you to everyone who commented and left reviewed, you're all so lovely, and it left me feeling pretty motivated so here the next one is. That, and I'm quite desperate to get this (what was supposed to be a drabble) finished now, so I can move onto new projects. Hopefully to be finished before Christmas.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> \- Shauna! xo

 

"Come home with me."

"Okay."

She doesn't know what inspires her to say yes, she just knows that she wants him. Right now, right here, and so she agrees to go home with him when he presses her ever so roughly against the wall. Maybe it's the look in his eyes, as they beam down at her, the look soft and alluring all in one, and she just-

She loves him, she knows that much. She always has, but she's not ready to forgive him.

Not yet. Because it stung when he walked out on her. It more than stung, it hurt. A lot.

And he waited days to get back in touch with her. But at that point, she was so numb from crying, that all she felt was anger that he could do that to her, that he could just leave without a second glance, without any regard to her.

So, she focused on that hatred.

But now he's looking at her like he loves her and wants her, and maybe just a small part of her wants him too. So, she lets him pull her away from the restaurant and her date (and god, Katherine was going to kill her), and into a yellow cab.

The two of them are pressed tightly together inside, as the cab driver grumbles at them to put their seatbelts on but they ignore him, and she feels that flutter in her stomach, almost like butterflies, like the first time they went on a date together when Klaus' head twists and his eyes catch hers. She ignores the question in them, as her hand reaches up, her fingers curling in his blond locks, and pulling his lips down to meet hers.

(Really, she didn't have the time to over think this.)

(Nor did she want to.)

Still, Klaus responds almost immediately, his lips soft and moving against hers, ignoring her attempts to speed up the pace of the kiss.

His tongue flicks out against her lower lip, until her lips part on a gasp and he explores the silky caves of her mouth. Then, it's her that's groaning into his mouth, her thigh twitching when Klaus' hand travels over her waist and onto the expanse of her exposed thigh, her dress riding up from her position. His fingers caress her skin lightly, and she grips his hair tighter in response, drawing a throaty groan from him, as he rips his lips away from her.

When he looks at her, he looks as ragged as she feels, and she can still very much feel the hand on her leg, his fingernails digging into her skin, though his touch is too light to be really stimulating.

"Caroline-"

She's about to tell him to move, to put his hand higher, and touch her, privacy be damned, when the cab suddenly comes to an abrupt stop, and Caroline blinks rapidly, slowly coming back to herself. Klaus, however, has already paid the driver, and is opening her door, his hand reaching for hers, as she stumbles out in her black heels.

She lets him, his hand settling on her waist, as they arrive at his doorstep.

Caroline hesitates slightly because the last time she'd been here was very pointedly before they'd broken up, but she bites that back, as she follows him over the threshold when he unlocks the door. Klaus throws the keys on the side table, once the door shuts behind them, and he twists his body until he can face her.

His face seems to fall slightly when he catches her eyes, and a frown appears on his face.

"Caroline," he says, though his tone is decidedly much softer than before and she's honestly not sure she wants to hear what he wants to say. "We don't-"

Yepp, she definitely doesn't want to hear what he's about to say.

So, she doesn't.

She cuts him off rather aggressively, as she stumbles towards him in her heels, her mouth locking to his, and effectively cutting him off. His surprise is evident in the way he stumbles backward slightly, though his hands immediately reach for her waist, his fingernails digging into her clothed skin.

She doesn't wait for him to kiss her back, and she pulls away slightly, though she takes delight in the way his lips follow hers.

"Bedroom?" she breathes against him, her fingers curling around the hair at the nape of his neck.

His breathy "Yeah" turns her on far more than she's willing to admit. Less so, than the way he suddenly yanks her up in his arms, her giggles following him, as her legs wrap snugly around his waist in instinct, but still, Klaus breathless (and mainly sated, yes, sue her) has always been a major turn on for her).

He soon overcomes that, when he presses her against the wall at the top of his stairs, his lips pressing into the skin of her neck. She swears she feels a hint of teeth, as he presses her more roughly against the hard brick, his hands gripping her thighs in his grip and pulling her forward to meet the motions of his hips, as he grinds against the heat of her.

There will probably be a mark there tomorrow, but she doesn't care right now, when he nibbles her neck in that spot behind her ear that he knows makes her weak. She groans, her hips arching away from the wall as her thighs tighten around his waist, much to Klaus' pleasure.

"God, Klaus-"

He pulls away from her slightly, his eyes dark as they stare down into hers.

"Bedroom," he grits out between clenched teeth. "Now. I want you spread out on my sheets."

And then, he pulls them away from the wall, as he tries to find his way to his bedroom (without much help from Caroline as she goes back to sucking on his neck).

.

The moment he kicks the door open, Klaus practically has her on his bed, with her clothes lost in the hallway somewhere. His own clothes aren't far behind, as he kneels between her thighs on his bed, awkwardly shuffling out of his jeans, as Caroline attacks the few buttons on his grey henley, almost ripping the material in her haste to get him undressed.

She does eventually, however, and Klaus presses her back into the bed, as he presses quick, frantic kisses to her mouth.

Caroline can feel him, hot and heavy, against her hip and she gasps against him, at the feeling of him. Her hips shift restlessly, as she arches her back against him, her breasts pushing against his chest, and grinding against his thigh.

"Klaus," she groans, in frustration, when he doesn't take the hint. "Just- just fuck me." She stutters slightly, as she looks up at him, her eyes glassy.

Klaus seems to get on board with things shortly after that, and she sighs when he shifts above her, scrambling for the drawer in his nightstand to look for a condom, she assumes. Klaus always was careful about things like that. Then, it isn't long until he's sliding into her, a delicious stretch that has her thighs wrapping themselves tighter around his waist, and her hands travel up to wrap around his back, her fingernails probably leaving red marks as he thrusts in and out of her.

It's nice, don't get her wrong. She's not sure that sex with Klaus could ever be bad, but he's going slow. Far too slow, for Caroline's liking. And it's that thought that has her growling, her thighs clenching around his hips in order to gain the power to roll them over, effectively pinning him down onto the mattress.

If Klaus is upset about losing his position, he doesn't show it. Merely looks up at her with those hopeful and lustful eyes of his.

His hands come to rest on her waist, though they don't force her up and down, they just rest there, as he stares up at her, his breathing beginning to come out in pants.

She closes her eyes then, her head tipping backwards, and her blonde hair tickling his thighs, as she rides him enthusiastically because it's been weeks and she needs him. Now. Hard and fast.

She makes a whimpering sound in the back of her throat, as she increases her pace, her back bowing, and her hands resting on his legs behind her, to give her the power to get the pace she really needs.

"God-" she cuts herself off on a groan. "Klaus."

He makes a sound in reply, one she can't quite place, and that's the only warning she gets before his hands on her tighten, his left arm travelling around her waist, until it can wrap snuggly around her, and he startles, shooting up, until his chest is pressed against hers.

"Yes," she hisses.

Better, so much better.

This, his skin on hers is exactly what she needs.

Klaus' blue eyes are unusually dark as they meet hers and they're focused on hers as she chases her pleasure.

"That's it, sweetheart," he murmurs. "Let me see it."

His opposing arm settles behind him, his fingers gripping the sheets tightly so he can pump into her with a force that she's been wanting, needing, for what feels like years.

(God, she's missed this.)

Her eyes drift closed, but that's not enough for Klaus, if the slap she gets on her ass is any indication.

"No," he growls. "Eyes on me. Eyes on me, whilst I pleasure you, and you come around my cock."

Caroline whimpers, because that's her weak spot, and he damn well knows that. She was never able to resist him before when he spoke dirty. That, and when Klaus' hand travels between the limited space between them, his fingers brushing over her clit a few times, she know she's done for. And she is.

She comes apart, her eyes drifting closed, as she clenches around him, and his name is on her lips when she does so, just as hers is when he falls apart too.

"Klaus," she practically screams, her back bowing.

Klaus isn't far behind her, one or two more of his thrusts as he prolongs her high, and he collapses back against the bed, pulling her with him, as he slips out her, wincing in response.

It takes a few moments, for both of their breathing to return to normal. Klaus recovering just before her, and she blinks, pushing herself up on his chest, still straddling him. Honestly, she's never felt this awkward in her life, because she's technically just had sex with Klaus, which never been an issue for her before but they are supposed to be broken up.

Are broken up.

Though, his eyes are full of hope, as he catches her arm before she moves off him.

"Wait."

She pauses, her eyes flickering back to his.

"Stay."

It's murmured, softly, in the dark, and Caroline gulps in response, though she knows what her answer will be, before she even settles down at his side.

"Okay," she sighs, just as softly, as she bounces back onto the bed, though she soon cuddles up to him, her leg brushing up against his until Klaus pulls it over his hip. "I'll stay."

(And she did.)

(Even if she left, quietly, before he woke up.)

(There were some things she just couldn't handle.)


	7. The Gala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly hadn't even realised that it had been four months (probably more than that now) since I'd updated this, I suck and I'm sorry. University and work have literally been too stressful, and I've barely had any time to myself. I'm hoping it'll calm down, and I'll have more time to myself, and hopefully more time to write. We'll see! This fic was supposed to only be a couple of chapters, so it will be coming to a close soon. I had this one like half written for ages, but I had experienced major writer's block. Ugh! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this update!
> 
> \- Shauna! xo

Caroline manages to avoid him for two weeks after that night.

He calls her once or twice, but he clearly isn't bothered about seeing her, if that's all the effort he puts in to seeing her. She avoids going out of her apartment, other than for rehearsals. She even orders in, doesn't want to run the rather small risk of seeing him at the supermarket. And it pays off. She doesn't see him, or even hear from him.

That is until Katherine convinces her to go to a party that Elijah's throwing (well, what Katherine was throwing mainly; she knew her friend far too well). They'd recently got back together, and she knew her friend was serious about him. Something Katherine rarely did. And the party was something to do with getting a big break in the Mikaelson company. She doesn't know the details, but Katherine pleads with her.

"Come on, Care," she pouts. "I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks. You're so busy with rehearsals. And I know you have the weekend off, so don't give me that crap about having to get up early."

Caroline feels slightly guilty at that, because maybe she had ditched Katherine a lot lately. And not all of it was due to rehearsals.I don't know many people there, I just want my best friend in my corner." She even adds the watery eyes, and even though she knows it's fake, Caroline finds herself agreeing.

"Katherin-"

"I don't know many people there, and it's important to Elijah. I just want my best friend in my corner," She even adds the watery eyes, and even though she knows it's fake, Caroline finds herself agreeing.

"Fine," she sighs. "I'm only staying for a couple of hours, though."

Katherine just grins, "Whatever you want, Care."

She doesn't want to see Klaus, but she grits her teeth, as she arrives with Katherine at some big venue that she has no idea how to pronounce the name of.

It would just be her look that when she steps through the door, Klaus is directly in her peripheral vision, with a brunette wrapped around him. The same one that she'd caught him on a date with, if her memory serves. He's smirking down at her with that smile she use to love so much, and the girl has a hand on his chest, as she whispers something in his ear.

Katherine is speaking, but she doesn't quite hear her, as she stills, her eyes firmly on her ex-boyfriend, and she's sure tears are welling in her eyes.

She doesn't break away until Katherine pulls on her arm.

"What is it, Care?" she asks (well demands, really). "Do I have to kill someone already?"

She laughs. Well, she means to. She really does. But it comes out as a half sob, and Katherine's eyes dart across the room, just as Klaus' date presses a kiss to his cheek, and he presses her closer to him.

"Oh." She startles slightly. "Oh."

Katherine's dark eyes soon dart back at her, and there is pity in them that she rarely shows. But, Caroline shakes it off. She's really not interested in the girl's pity.

"Nevermind," she gives the biggest smile she can manage. "Why don't we go find your boyfriend? I'm sure Elijah will want to show you off tonight."

Katherine looks hesitant.

"Car-"

"Don't," she cuts in harshly. "Please, just don't. There's no need crying over the past."

Katherine sighs.

"Okay." And then, "If you need to go, I can come with you."

She knows she would, and she loves her for it, but she shrugs, and tugs on Katherine's hand. She knows she wants to be here for Elijah, and Caroline's sure she can stick an hour or two of watching Klaus move on so quickly, especially since just two weeks ago, they'd had that night together. She had thought it had meant something, even if she'd left after. She just needed time to herself. She'd assumed Klaus would realise that. She had once thought that he knew her better than anyone, but he obviously doesn't. And he clearly can't care all that much, if he brought a date. A girl he'd already been on one with before.

So, she smiles.

"Let's go find Elijah," she repeats again. "Besides, I look hot as hell. There's no point wasting all the time I spent getting ready."

And it's true. She's wearing a red dress (and she didn't pick it out with him in mind, because it completely wasn't his favourite colour on her, not at all). It's form fitted, and it flares out slightly below her knees. It doesn't hurt that it makes her cleavage look great, either.

Katherine smiles, though it's not as enthusiastic as before, "Okay."

They find him not two minutes later, with some sort of employee stood next to him, with light hair, dressed in a suit. At least that's who Caroline thought he was. Turns out that it was the elusive Finn Mikaelson. The brother whom her ex had bemoaned quite a few times, but she'd never had to meet. Until now. Caroline manages to back out quite quickly, when Elijah introduces him to her and Katherine. Or, at least she tries to.

Elijah's teeth gleam in the artifical light, his smile evident, when he sees Katherine, and she knows her friend's smile is just as big. Even if she rolls her eyes, she'll stick it out tonight as long as she has to. Because she's here for Katherine. Her best friend. Because she's happy for her, she is. Even if it's a bit of a pill to swallow, knowing who else was here.

"Katherine," he greets, with a soft kiss to her cheek.

She smiles in return. A true, genuine Katherine Pierce smile that even Caroline knows was rare before Elijah came along. She looks as though she wants to say more, but a pointed cough interrupts them, and Elijah's head snaps to the side.

"Oh, of course." He even takes a step back, and clears his throat, "Brother, this is Katherine. Katherine, this is my brother, Finn. He's here from the London office, to negotiate some terms regarding-"

He's still gesturing between the two of them, before Finn interrupts.

"Please, brother. Let's not bore the ladies with such work talk they have no ability to understand. I would simply wish to meet your lady friend for tonight."

Caroline knows Katherine is clenching her jaw; clearly, she'd be warned about this Mikaelson (and she thought Kol was the worst one), but she bristles, an insult ready on her tongue. Katherine steps in, however, before she can do anything.

"Of course," Katherine grits out. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Elijah talks so highly about you. Is your wife here with you? I did look forward to meeting Sage in person."

"I'm afraid not. Urgent matters required her attention," Finn gives her in reply, though it's curt, and she's starting to think he's the rudest person she's ever met. "But you." His eyes flicker over to Caroline, and she tries to aim a smile. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure?"

She restrains a growl, barely, but her mouth parts to answer him, when a voice sounds out behind her. A very familiar voice she hadn't wanted to here tonight.

"Caroline."

Katherine's eyes widen, as she twists her body slightly, bumping her hip into her friend's as she tries to avoid touching him, Klaus being much closer than she imagined he would be. His eyes are bluer than she's seen them in a while, though it's the woman at his side that catches her attention. She has red hair, but her smile is fake, just as it always was. Still, she's beautiful, she knows that, and why wouldn't Klaus be out on a date? She just didn't think it would be the woman he'd promised her he didn't have a thing for.

Still, she can't help the (perhaps irrational) jealousy that courses through her at the sight. And damn Klaus, the bastard, because if the smug look in his eyes as they focus on her is anything to go by, he's seen it and he's pleased. Asshole.

She narrows her eyes at him, and barely grits out a pleasant, "Klaus."

This time, she does growl under her breath, as she twists to meet Finn's knowing glare.

"Well, if you'd excuse me," Caroline manages politely. "There's somebody I said I'd meet before I left."

She doesn't wait for a response, as she storms across the room, and right to the bar, barely thinking before she orders a scotch. She'd definitely need something strong to get through tonight.

"Caroline..."

It's Katherine this time, and she's sort of relieved, but sort of something else too.

"It's fine, Katherine," she sighs. "Just go back to Elijah, I can handle Klaus."

"But-"

She twists to face her friend, raising an eyebrow.

"You did plan the most of this party, the least I could do is let one of us enjoy it. I promise I'm okay. Go have fun. Meet your boyfriend's coworkers, or whatever," she tells her, leaning forward to her ear, with the bass booming through.

Katherine's eyes narrow, as she glares back.

"You'll tell me if you want to leave," the brunette demands. "I'll come with you, I promise."

"No, you won't," Caroline sing songs. "I won't let all of your planning go to waste, but I promise to tell you if it gets too much, and I'll just go back to my apartment, and we'll speak tomorrow."

Katherine grumbles, but knows she won't win, not with the determined look on Caroline's face.

"Fine," she sighs. "Wish me luck."

"Have fun," Caroline even manages a smile, though she sighs once Katherine's out of reach.

What was she supposed to do now?

"And here I thought you were here supporting your friend," is the voice that sounds in her ear, when she's not even half way through her drink, as she sits at the seat at the bar.

She looks up to find Klaus. Alone, this time anyway.

She glances at him briefly, but looks away just as quickly.

"And I thought you weren't interested in Genevieve. Guess we both misjudged," she snips, and goes about finishing her drink.

She's thinking, if she finishes this, she can just storm straight passed him, and not have to deal with this. She'll text Katherine later. She at least deserved to have a good night.

She chances another glance at him, and he looks torn.

"Carolin-"

"Save it," she snaps. "I don't wanna hear it, I don't wanna talk to you. Now, or ever. I just wanna get out of here, which is what I'm going to do now. See you never, Klaus."

Maybe it's the feelings of jealousy ( _irrational,_ a voice sings in her head), or maybe it's just him, and all the feelings he tends to stir within her, but she doesn't wanna deal with this right now. So, she doesn't. She slams her glass down on the bar, much to the disgust of the bartender, and she storms right out of there. She's still fuming, as she rushes down the concrete steps, her only thought getting out of there, and getting a taxi, when she hears heavy footsteps behind her, and not a moment later, a hand curls around her wrist, yanking her back.

Fury-filled blues meet hers, as she twists (albeit reluctantly).

"What now?" she hisses, done caring about what everyone walking into the gala must think. "What do you want, now? Can I not just leave in peace?"

He narrows his eyes.

"Don't think you can say something like that, and just storm off, sweetheart."

"What?" she exclaims. "The truth? That you've always had a thing for her. We both know it's not a lie. But good job, Klaus, you had me fooled for a while there."

"We both know that couldn't be more opposite of the truth, Caroline," he grits out.

She raises an eyebrow, even as her voice raises in volume, "Do we?"

"Yes," he hisses. "Do you think I'd be here right now? Chasing after you, as I always have, and always shall by the looks of things, if I wanted that women in there, love?"

She shrugs, "Maybe you just want a bit on the side. How should I know how your brain works, Klaus?"

His voice is considerably quiter when he speaks again, "Because you know me. You know me better than anyone."

She gulps, as he takes a step towards her.

"I used to," she almost whispers. She shakes her head, "And if all you want is to chase me, as you so charmingly put it, why bring her? Why go on a date with her at all?"

He presses his lips together in a way that Caroline knows she won't be getting any answers.

"Right, well, I'll be going then. Let's not do this for a while, 'kay?"

She's barely took a step, before she's back in front of him, his palm rough on the thin material of her dress, and she can feel his skin radiating through to hers, even through the layer.

"Mikaelson Inc is wanting to do some investment with her father. He's from a very well off company too, even if she works for ours, and Finn wanted to know if there would be any chance, that's why he's here, and it's why I agreed to the first... date," he settles on, his lips screwing up slightly. "She told me that her father would be here for this event, but I was to accompany her tonight if we even wanted a chance, and now, he's nowhere in sight. It wasn't my intention to-"

She's so frustrated that there's tears welling up in her eyes. It isn't because she's upset, truly.

Klaus takes another step towards her, his thumb swiping under her eye.

"I never wanted to make you cry, Caroline," he says softly.

"You have," she tells him bitterly. "More than once."

He hangs his head, and he sighs.

"I know."

She isn't sure what to say to that, as she presses her lips together. Isn't sure what he wants her to say to that, but she does feel sorry for him. But then again, he has apologised (more than once), and she knows he doesn't do apologies. But he had basically called her a whore, for acting, which was her job. And now, she just doesn't know. So, she sighs.

"What do you want from me, Klaus?"

His head snaps up.

"What I've always wanted. Just you. I've always wanted you. Even if I have a poor way of showing it sometimes."

And then he kisses her.

**Author's Note:**

> whew, so there we go!
> 
> what did you guys think? love it? hate it? did you have a favourite part or a favourite line?
> 
> let me know in a review. i'd love to hear from you!
> 
> \- shauna! xo


End file.
